


Skomlenie

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, M/M, Polski | Polish, ale tylko troszeczkę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, dialogi dialogi, dzięki chaosowi nie muszę póki piszę po polsku, fandom mi nie napisał, fizyczne okazywanie czułości bez wsparcia emocjonalnego, i panowie jej nie wyznają, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, napięcia w relacjach, nigdy nie wiem jak ratingować dla Zachodu, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, podłamania nerwowe, prawdopodobnie nie ma tutaj konsolacji, przerafinowane przemanierowane jak zawsze, słodkie jak ochrana, to nawet paring sensu stricto tylko odruchowe manipulacje, vel seksualność i erotyka i miłość to konwencja, vel zachowania socjoerotyczne, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth ma jeszcze noc do wyjazdu na misję w Nibelheim. I jeśli poszedł do Rufusa z nadzieją, że rozmowa z dzieciakiem, którego zna od lat, mu cokolwiek ułatwi czy chociaż przyniesie ukojenie, to się rozczarował (ale wątpimy, by z tą nadzieją tam szedł).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skomlenie

       — Wyjeżdżam do Nibelheim jutro z samego rana.  
       Sephiroth stał sztywno wyprostowany za oparciem krzesła Rufusa. Chłopiec rozczesywał krótkie, mokre włosy przed lustrem.  
       — Słyszałem na zebraniu. I?  
       Wiceprezydent odłożył grzebień, sięgnął po pudełeczko z kremem do twarzy. Nienawidził tych wszystkich smarowideł, ale jego wizerunek był elementem image'u kompanii, a ten musiał być nienaganny.  
       — Przyszedłem się pożegnać. Tym razem to może trochę zająć, Genesis... — głos nagle nabrzmiały emocjami nie drgnął, ale trzasnął, jakby najemnik w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał jakieś słowa — nie jest łatwym przeciwnikiem. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy wrócę.  
       — Cóż, nie był też łatwym przyjacielem. W porządku. Do zobaczenia.  
       Twarz żołnierza pozostała nieruchoma, kąciki ust podniosły się tylko w odruchowym, ironicznym uśmiechu. Objął nastolatka od tyłu, krzyżując ręce na jego piersi, kryjąc brodę w wilgotnych kosmykach i spokojnie patrząc na odbicie Shinry, wygładzające masażem przyszłe zmarszczki. Dobre nawyki, mawiał prezydent, trzeba ćwiczyć od młodości.  
       — Mam wyjść? — Pocałunek w kark. Chłopiec w tafli uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, obojętnie.  
       — Nie, nie musisz. — Zarzucił ramiona za szyję wojskowego, zagłębiając dłonie w srebrnych włosach, przechylając głowę do tyłu. Szeptał teraz, niższym, leniwym tonem, przypominającym mruczenie. — Ty nigdy nie musisz. — Wargi dotykały gardła Sephirotha. — Myślałem tylko. Mam... sporo na głowie ostatnio. Intrygi. Spiski. Takie tam – zabawy biurowe.  
       Myślał o Fuhito, myślał o brązowych, cienkich, byle jak przyciętych kosmykach, przepuszczając między palcami te podobno najpiękniejsze na całej planecie. Zastanawiał się, czy ostatecznie tamten słaby, idealistyczny aż do granic fanatyzmu naukowiec nie pomoże mu w zdobyciu władzy bardziej niż sam Demon Wutai. To byłoby... ironiczne.  
       — Mój, mój książę — najemnik był ostatnio dziwnie zamyślony. Rufus wiedział dlaczego, zdrada najbliższych ludzi, problemy egzystencjalne – ale im bardziej tamten się oddalał, tym chłodniejsze, bardziej egoistyczne stawało się zachowanie chłopca. — Uważaj na siebie. Turki nie są dość kompetentni, jak miałem się okazję przekonać, a terroryści, którzy są w stanie porwać Hoja z jego laboratorium...  
       — Och, cii. Oni mierzą w mojego ojca, nie we mnie. Jeśli go sprzątną, okażą się nawet przydatni, mój generale. Zostanę królem.  
Usta żołnierza przypominały teraz wąską kreskę, ściągnięte w wyrazie dezaprobaty.  
       — Mój słodki, piękny książę raczy być zbyt arogancki. I nie mów tak o swoim ojcu, ściany mają — urwał raptownie.  
       Chłopiec przyciągnął go do siebie, przycisnął wargi do cienkiej skóry za uchem. Pocałunki teoretycznie dość brutalne, by zostawić siniaki, ale SOLDIER mógł nie dbać o takie drobiazgi. Tym niemniej, nie było sensu pouczać dalej, Shinra z pewnością nie słuchał, skupiony na własnej przyjemności. „Jak zawsze", pomyślał wojskowy, powstrzymując gorzkie słowa nim wślizgnęły się na język. To także nie miało sensu, nastolatek był właśnie tym, czego pragnęła korporacja, spełnionym projektem „następca"; poza tym, rozpoznawał w jego zachowaniu przerażająco znajomy wzór, nie mógł potępić. Mógł tylko spróbować, raz jeszcze.  
       — Tamta kobieta z AVALANCHE'u — zaczął cicho — spytała mnie, o co walczę? Jak myślisz, o co walczę, po co walczę dla firmy twojego ojca? Przeżyłem te wszystkie lata nigdy nie zastanawiając się... nikt mnie nigdy nie spytał. Jakby moje życie nigdy nie było moje, zawsze cudze, najpierw laboratorium, potem sali treningowej, potem wojny...  
       Rufus cofnął głowę, okręcił się gwałtownie na krześle. Siedział teraz przodem do wojskowego, ale tamten jeszcze przez chwilę zwlekał, nim przeniósł wzrok z odbicia na nastolatka, który syczał zjadliwie.  
       — Planujesz bunt, jak Genesis, Angeal i ten przeklęty bękart?  
       — Wiesz, że nie. Nie wiem nawet, czy takie... akty jak ich można nazwać planowanymi.  
       Wiceprezydent wzruszył teatralnie ramionami:  
       — Och, tak. Poczuli się oszukani. Firma błądzi. Daruj, ale nie mam ochoty słuchać wymówek zdrajców. Idę do łóżka, chcesz się przyłączyć?  
       — A o co ty walczysz, książę?  
       Shinra odpowiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem:  
       — O władzę.  
       Smutny, ironiczny uśmiech Sephirotha ujawniał, że tamten nie wierzy odpowiedzi, ale nie spróbował zaprzeczać:  
       — Tak myślisz — rzucił tylko.  
       — Tak wiem, tak jest — sprecyzował chłopiec. Przytulił się do niego, znowu. — Proszę, nie dręcz się tym. To wszystko przez tę niemądrą rebelię, histerie Genesisa, kiedy cały ten bałagan już minie, kiedy już się nim zajmiesz, poczujesz się lepiej, na pewno.  
       — Masz na myśli — szept żołnierza był nieomal niesłyszalny — kiedy zabiję ludzi, którzy byli mi bliscy? Uważałbym na twoim miejscu, może ty będziesz następny? Jeśli twój ojciec odkryje, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz...  
       — Zabijesz go, prawda? — Nastolatek zmienił raptem ton, mówił teraz ufnie, prawie dziecinnie, ale z kuszącą nutą. — Zabijesz jego, wszystkich, którzy staną mi na drodze, zrobisz to dla mnie, mój piękny generale, to będzie proste, na pewno prostsze niż zamordowanie przyjaciół, przepraszam, jedynego przyjaciela, który ci pozostał...  
       Rufus przesadził czy raczej – nie docenił rozchwiania, w jakie wprawiły mężczyznę ostatnie wypadki. Sephiroth chwycił go za kark, podniósł, obrócił i uderzył o lustro, bez żadnego wysiłku. Trzask szkła wypełnił sypialnię, nie zagłuszył jednak chłodnej furii w syku wojskowego:  
       — Książę kurew...  
       Shinra czuł charakterystyczne ciepło z tyłu głowy, ale, jeśli zmysły go nie zwodziły, rana była płytka, raczej draśnięcie. Kilka odłamków leżało na podłodze i nadepnięcie na nie miałoby prawdopodobnie znacznie gorsze, choć też niegroźne, skutki. Chłopiec zacisnął ręce na szczątkach zwierciadła, nadal pozostających w ramach, tnąc dłonie, głęboko, do kości, zagryzając wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć z bólu. To było świadome, podobnie jak pogładzenie żołnierza po policzku, włosach, szyi, zostawienie długich, wąskich czerwonych śladów na jego skórze. Błyskawiczna manipulacja, zasłona, kontra – raczej odruch wyćwiczonego intryganta niż kalkulacja. Najemnik chwycił jego palce wolną ręką i odsunął od siebie, ale wyglądał już na całkowicie opanowanego. „Jak zawsze", pomyślał wiceprezydent z rodzajem goryczy.  
       Rysy Sephirotha zmiękły, przeniósł Rufusa na łóżko, usiadł obok, przywołując zaklęcie:  
       — Mój książę... — szepnął.  
       Shinra poczuł gorące, mdlące uczucie leczniczego czaru rozchodzące się w ciele. Żołnierz przytulił go mocno i nastolatek skulił się przy nim, kolana prawie pod brodą.  
       Jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, mimo pozorów wypoczynku – SOLDIER nigdy wcześniej nie podniósł na niego ręki. Właściwie, rzadko nawet podnosił głos, pobłażając małemu dziedzicowi we wszystkim, więc ten kombinował teraz, co takiego zrobił. To nie była jego najbardziej niegrzeczna ani najokrutniejsza riposta. „Genesis, to przez niego, Sephiroth nie jest sobą od czasu tego buntu, tej zdrady... Genesis i Angeal, zawsze ważniejsi, bliżsi ode mnie, zawsze", stara zazdrość odezwała się znowu. W końcu niewiele rzeczy łączy tak, jak pole bitwy, a królewicze trzymani są z dala od okopów. „I kto w końcu go zdradził, kto go zranił? Jego ukochani przyjaciele, nie ja. Ma za swoje". Mściwość wiceprezydenta raczyła pominąć fakt, że to on finansuje podkopującą korporację organizację terrorystyczną, której działania już kilkakrotnie wystawiły Sephirotha na – fakt, raczej teoretyczne niż realne – niebezpieczeństwo.  
       „Albo naprawdę tamto pytanie – czy ta fanatyczna idiotka nie miała nic lepszego do roboty niż filozoficzne pogaduszki ze Srebrnym Demonem? Powinna paść trupem na miejscu ze strachu". Rufus przyznawał, że gdyby z powodu gry o władzę stracił najbliższego człowieka (którego w tejże grze i tak zamierzał wykorzystać) byłoby to... ironiczne, znowuż. Co nie znaczy, że nie wliczone wcześniej w ewentualne koszty.  
       — Chcę spaaać — mruknął, scenicznie przeciągając sylaby.  
       Miał co prawda w planach trochę więcej niż po prostu sen, nawet wtulonym w drugiego mężczyznę, ale nie chciał zadrażniać sytuacji. Tamten naprawdę następnego dnia wyjeżdżał, a Shinra był czasem tylko samotnym chłopcem.  
       — Śpij. Dobranoc. Postaram się cię nie obudzić rano — oficjalny, raportujący ton, który jednak zupełnie nastolatkowi nie przeszkadzał.  
       — Dobranoc. I powodzenia w trakcie misji. I – i żebyś znalazł odpowiedzi, dobre odpowiedzi. I do zobaczenia. Wróć do mnie, jak najszybciej, nie zostawiaj mnie, nudno mi bez ciebie — mamrotał ni to w poduszkę, ni to w żebra Sephirotha, który teraz sprawiał wrażenie pobłażliwie rozbawionego.  
       — Oczywiście, że wrócę, książę. Jakżebym mógł cię opuścić?  
       Najemnik kłamał, wiedział, że kłamie, bo rozważał już odejście z korporacji – Rufus zresztą pewnie też coś przeczuwał, ale jego podejrzenia należało ukoić. Im boleśniejsza zdrada, tym więcej uczy, a SOLDIER był głęboko przywiązany do dziecka, zbyt głęboko, by zostawić go bez pożegnalnego prezentu. Przytulił chłopca, jeszcze mocniej, i zasnął powoli, słuchając jego spokojnego oddechu.


End file.
